House wife
by Kaynbrae
Summary: A fill for my first Kink meme, Yuki/Haru fluff with Haru being the perfect housewife. Guess what? There Tapioca Jr. in it too! any and all important warning inside. Thank you. -One shot-


Prompt: Yuki/Haru fluff with Haru being the perfect housewife.

Warnings: Fluffy cuteness, mentions of things (extremely light), mentions of Mpreg, and TAPIOCA JR.!

Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this. Always wanted to do a kink meme and now's my chance! ;D Hope I do good now. I really loved writing this and i might go back and do some more later... (wink wink. ;D)

* * *

Yuki sighed softly, the bed was still warm and he could smell the ocean coming from the left unoccupied half. Eyes blink open and he looks around the room slowly. Sitting up slowly Yuki notices the clothing that should have been on the floor where all placed neatly in a basket and the room seemed to be in order after all the fumbling last night. Suddenly the door opened up wide and in stepped Haru. The smaller male was carrying a plastic plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes piled up high. His hips swayed from side to side in an almost waddle obviously better then what they were like earlier probably.

"Haru?" Yuki moaned out as he watched his Alien? Boyfriend? Lover? All three?

Haru smiled in response to his name. Leaning over the steal a sweet kiss his lips pressed softly into his partners. Yuki smiled softly into the kiss as he eyed the man in front of him. Haru was also stunning in Yuki's eyes. The boy had soft looking hair, like silk even. His eyes were the loveliest gems and shone like stars. And the outfit, a white apron with a rainbow color fish pattern trim over a slightly larger shirt. It wasn't just any shirt either it was Yuki's shirt. His, just like Haru was his.

"Yuki, Breakfast is ready for you love." Haru whispered as he sat next to the red head below. Holding the plate high Haru then stood back up and walked out of the room. Yuki donning on some clothing from the drawers in a rush ran down stairs to the table.

The kitchen was in order, thank god, Haru at least listened and remembered to never use the good plates. Haru was a good cook yes, it was just his ability to handle the nice dining leaved much to be desired… some went for his other house skills a few years age. Now however Haru was the queen of the house in a sense. He cooked, He cleaned and he even gardened everyday making the house look just as good outside as it was inside. Everything was perfect.

Every evening Yuki came home, dinner was prepared and hot on the table. The lights where sometimes dimmed on special occasions and the nights would be magical. The tub was always filled with a nice warm bath for them when they wanted spend some leisure time together. After the bath they sat and cuddled by the TV, outside, or sometimes the fireplace. That almost always had some chaste kissing involved. Sometimes they would have the family pet Tapioca Jr. join them on the couch as they snuggled, the little duckling had grown on Haru when it hatched and Yuki found himself begging Akira for the duck… It was an odd pet but it sort of worked for the alien/human couple.

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly by the appearance of Haru holding up said pet.

"Yuki…" Haru whined much like he did in their teenhood days. "The foods getting cold." He whimpered as Tapioca Jr. quacked in agreement. Yuki smiled and nodded as He sat down. He eyed the left wall to see all his fishing gear neatly set up and ready to go.

"You got my stuff." Yuki stated as Haru blushed. Now that was something unusual. Usually Yukis stuff stayed put until he was ready to set it up. Looking closer he saw the reason why it was there… Haru's gear was sitting right next to it…

"Today's the day…" Haru whispered as Yuki nodded. Leaning over to kiss the blond haired alien. Yuki smiled with pure affection and joy.

"Sometimes I wonder how we meet all those years ago." Yuki whispered into his beloved ear as Haru blushes and pulls away for a moment.

"We meet because it was destined that we do! Just like I will have your kids someday." Haru replies and smiles as he sits up and carries the empty plates away to the trash can.

"Huh?" Yuki stares at his lover in confusion… Sometimes no matter how perfect of a housewife Haru became, Yuki always had to be reminded that the alien said some of the oddest things. Like for the fact that Haru actually believed he could HAVE kids… Yuki wondered if it was about time to set the record straight or not… then again the last time he did it was over why humans flushed dead fish down a toilet… That one still seemed to haunt Haru… No matter how much Yuki tried to explain the fish were being put to rest…

Yuki leaned back from his chair with a sigh… Ah, he could wait another couple years. Hopefully by then Haru would have given up on the whole thing or forget it…

* * *

For all you Mpreg lovers out there, If I get some really nice encouraging reviews (or feel like it because I sort would find the topic fun to write) I might post a section in which Haru is pregnant so be on the look out for that.


End file.
